wolfversefandomcom-20200222-history
Season One
Season Summary Official Summary SYNOPSIS for WOLFVERSE Family is power. The Original Vampire family swore it to each other a thousand years ago. They pledged to remain together, always and forever. Now, centuries have passed and the bonds of family are broken. Time, tragedy, and hunger for power have torn The Original Family apart. When Justinian Chamberlain, the Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, receives a mysterious tip that a plot is brewing against him in the supernatural melting pot that is the French Quarter of Los Angeles, he returns to the city his family helped build. Justin's questions lead him to a reunion with his diabolical former protégé, a charismatic vampire who has total control over the human and supernatural inhabitants of Los Angeles. Determined to help his brother find redemption, Maverick follows Justin and soon learns that the werewolf Charlie has also come to the French Quarter searching for clues to her family history, and has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch Insidious. Tensions between the town’s supernatural factions are nearing a breaking point as Marcel commands his devoted followers and rules with absolute power. For Justin, the thought of answering to his powerful protégé is unthinkable, and he vows to reclaim what was once his — the power, the city, and his family. While they wait to see if their sister Katherine will leave New Orleans and join them, Justin and Maverick form an uneasy alliance with the witches to ensure that Los Angeles will be ruled by THE ORIGINALS once again. Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Return Chapter **Focus on the return of the Original Vampires to Los Angeles and their attempt to regain control of the city. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The Harvest Chapter **Focus on Rose's rapidly growing and uncontrollable power and the side effects of the failed Harvest ritual, as well as the emergence of the Bayou werewolf pack and Justinian's paternal bloodline. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: The Revenge Chapter **Focus on the resurrection of three very powerful and angry witches , and their revenge on the Chamberlain family and the exploration of events in Los Angeles almost a century before. |-|Chapter Four= *Chapter IV: The Factions Chapter **Focus on Maverick's attempt to broker peace between the many factions within the city, the werewolves' return to power, the reformation of the Human Faction, and Insidious's growing rebellion. Characters |-|Main Cast= * Chris Wood as Christopher Chamberlain/Justinian Chamberlain/Maverick Chamberlain (13/13) * Daniel Gillies as Harrison Chamberlain (11/13) * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain (13/13) * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Chamberlain (12/13) * Riley Voelkel as Adalyn Chamberlain (11/13) * Rory Keenan as Insidious (11/13) |-|Supporting Cast= * Alice Evans as Esther Chamberlain (3/13) * Adam Greaves Neal as Matthew Chamberlain (2/13) * Summer Fontana as Rose Chamberlain (10/13) |-|Guest Cast= * Aiden Flowers as Young Christopher Chamberlain (2/13) * Tierney Smith as Young Esther Chamberlain (2/13) |-|Unaccredited Cast= * Blake/Charlie as Elizabeth Chamberlain (1/13) Episodes WV-background.png|Eat, Sleep, Repeat|link=Eat, Sleep, Repeat WV-background.png|Time For More Killing|link=Time For More Killing WV-background.png|Were Back|link=Were Back WV-background.png|You Are Dead To Me|link=You Are Dead To Me WV-background.png|Chamberlain Blood|link=Chamberlain Blood WV-background.png|Justinian|link=Justinian WV-background.png|I Tried To Live|link=I Tried To Live WV-background.png|Take Me With You|link= Take Me With You WV-background.png|It's Going Down|link=It's Going Down WV-background.png|Evil In My Blood|link=Evil In My Blood See Also * Season Four